Malteada o Hierro?
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Una simple apuesta puede atraer muchos problemas ¿buenos o malos? One-shot de GaLe I Love GaLe


_Bonjour! este es mi primer fanfic... Un pequeño one-shot de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

_**Malteada o Hierro?**_

-_Vamos Levy-chan, no te pongas así_- dijo una sonriente camarera detrás de la barra -_Lucy ganó justamente_- Lucy y Mira cruzaron miradas y volvieron a mirar a la pequeña maga junto a ellas, Levy sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba, esa mirada maliciosa, sabía que algo tramaban

Flash Back  
-_Mira-chan, una malteada por favor_- dijo Levy sentándose en la barra  
-_En un segundo!_-contestó la Strauss y sirvió un enorme vaso con malteada de chocolate frente a la pequeña maga  
-_Hey! Enana, eso es mucho para ti_- dijo el Dragón Slayer de hierro sentándose en la barra junto a Levy -_Hey camarera! Una cerveza_- ordenó a Mira, la maga tomaba lentamente su malteada ignorando el comentario del moreno, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro y despeinó a la maga  
-_Hey! Porque hiciste eso?_-Levy golpeó débilmente el hombro del Redfox  
-_Te propongo una apuesta_- dijo Gajeel aún con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
-_No me interesa_- Levy arregló su cabello y volvió a tomar su malteada  
-_Si llegas a tomar toda tu malteada antes que yo termine mi cerveza, te daré algo_- Gajeel señaló su vaso de cerveza que unos momentos antes lo había traído Mira, el Redfox sonrió al ver que había atraído la atención de la pequeña maga -_Pero... Si yo ganó_- no pudo continuar porque Levy lo interrumpió  
-_Siempre hay un pero!... y que me podrías dar tú a mi?_- dijo inflando los cachetes  
-_Si yo gano..._- Gajeel continuó ignorando la pregunta de Levy, apartó la mirada de la McGarden, ella lo miró y notó un leve tono rojo en su rostro -_Me darás algo que yo quiero_-  
-_Y qué es "eso" que quieres?_- preguntó la maga que también se había sonrojado por los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente  
-_Que... Que vuelvas a escribir Iron para mí_- dijo el moreno casi susurrando, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. Levy sonrió y observó su vaso que ya estaba por la mitad mientras que el no había tomado ni un sólo trago  
-_Espero que sea muy lindo lo que me vas a dar porque no pienso perder_- dijo Levy tomando una bocanada de aire y empezó a beber su malteada, Gajeel miró sorprendido, sonrió y también empezó a tomar la cerveza.  
-_YA!_- gritó Levy bajando de golpe el vaso sobre la barra y segundos después Gajeel bajó el suyo -Gané!- continuó y sonrió al moreno  
-_Tienes bigote de chocolate_- dijo el Redfox limpiando los labios de la McGarden con sus dedos, el rostro de Levy se volvió rojo al ver que el se los relamió. Se levantó y sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo -_Lo encontré en la misión que hice, tiene muchos garabatos y letras inentendibles... y creí que te gustaría_- le extendió en libro -_igual si no me ganabas te lo iba a dar_- la maga tomo el libro y lo abrió, parecía un diario escrito en algún idioma, muchas partes estaban tachadas y otras en cuadradas indicando que era algo importante, Levy levanto la vista y no encontró a Gajeel  
-_Acaba de salir, si corres seguro lo alcanzas_- dijo una sonriente albina, ella asintió y corrió hacía la entrada

-_Espera! Gajeel-kun!_- gritó Levy al ver al moreno. Caminaba lento, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, enseguida lo alcanzó y le abrazó por la espalda  
-_Enana? Que haces?_- preguntó el moreno intentando verle pero no podía  
-_Gracias_- dijo Levy apretando un poco más su abrazo y luego lo soltó -_Pero la próxima no me dejes ganar, eso no es justo_- Gajeel sonrió y se acercó al rostro de Levy tanto que sus frentes se chocaron. Levy estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, lo tenía tan cerca, sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar rojas, podía sentir su respiración, su aroma y esos ojos rojos clavados en los suyos  
-_No me dejé ganar, realmente quería mi premio_- Dijo el Redfox separándose de Levy y acarició sus mejillas que ahora estaban totalmente rojas, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar  
-_A donde vas?_- pregunto Levy que empezó a caminar a su lado  
-_A mi casa, recién llegué de una misión y estoy cansado_- respondió Gajeel y empezó a caminar un poco más lento, como no queriendo llegar a su casa  
-_Tienes hambre?_- pregunto la maga con la cabeza baja fingiendo leer el pequeño libro en sus manos  
-_Mmm... Sí_- contestó el dragón slayer girando a ver a Levy -_Jajaja, no creo que entiendas nada de lo que estas intentando leer así_- Levy lo miro extrañada y el le hizo una seña con sus manos q el libro estaba al revés, ella cerro rápidamente el libro -_Jajaja y tú aún me crees_- se burlaba el moreno -_no entiendo ni donde comienza, menos voy a saber sí está de cabeza_- La McGarden hinchó sus cachetes y golpeó el brazo del Redfox  
-_Yo aquí ofreciendome a cocinarte algo y tú te burlas de mi, yo me voy_- dijo Levy y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta al dragón slayer.

La peliazul llegó exausta al gremio, y se dejó caer sobre la barra tenía mucha sed así que pidió otra malteada.  
-_Levi-chan, que te pasa? Te hizo algo Gajeel-kun?_- dijo Lucy sentándose aún lado de ella, conocía muy bien a su amiga.  
-_Es un idiota, no sabes lo que me hizo_- dijo Levy al recordar lo que le había hecho Gajeel.  
-_Que te hizo_?- pregunto asustada la rubia.  
-_Ella le ganó en una apuesta_- dijo la Strauss sonriendo.  
-_Una apuesta? Pero sí tú ganaste no deberías estar feliz?_- pregunto Lucy, la peliazul asintió y les contó desde la apuesta hasta la broma obviando la parte donde estuvieron muy juntos.  
-_Jajaja sabes como es el, sólo lo hizo por bromear, no lo hizo con malas intenciones_- dijo la Heartphilia dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de la maga de escritura sólida -_Ya se! Mira sirveme una malteada a mi también_- Levy miro extrañada a su amiga -_Sí yo ganó harás lo que yo te diga por el día de hoy y sí pierdo yo haré lo que tú quieras_- dijo sonriendo  
-_eeh? Y eso? A que se debe?_- pregunto Levy aún más confundida.  
-_Aquí tienes_- dijo Mira que había entendido el plan -_Vamos Levy, ya ganaste una vez, que te cuesta una vez más? A demás!_- se acercó y le susurro al oído de la peliazul -_Sí ganas podrás obligar a que le confiese a Natsu que le gusta_- Levy lo pensó y sonrió asíntiendo, Mira siempre ponía la cosas a su favor  
-_Que te dijo?_-pregunto la maga estelar.  
-_Nadap_- ambas magas se miraron y rieron de la expresión de Lucy. Ambas tomaron en vaso -_Comiencen_- dijo la albina y empezaron a tomar el contenido.  
Fin Flash Back

Gajeel salía del baño con una toalla liada por la cintura, acababa de tomar un baño y se dirigió hacía su cuarto para vestirse pero un extraño sonido proveniente de la cocina lo distrajo, se dirigió a ver que había sido ese ruido, Lily no podía ser ya que había salido a visitar a los Exceeds y mañana recién volvería.  
-_Quién anda ahi?_- dijo Gajeel pero al entrar a la cocina vio a una pequeña Maid cocinando -_Enana?_- pregunto sorprendido, estaba vestida como Virgo, con un traje de maid muy corto que dejaba ver toda su pierna.  
-_Ah! Gajeel-kun_- se giro y observó al Redfox, su rostro torno de un rosa claro a un rojo intenso, estaba hay parado frente a ella, sentía como esos ojos rojos recorrían todo su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió desnuda frente a el (un poco lo contrario de lo que pasaba), pero ella tampoco podía apartar la vista de el, de ese cuerpo bien formado, observaba cada gota que caía desde su rostro hasta los cuadritos de su estómago  
-_Que haces aquí y vestida de esa forma?_- pregunto con un tomo molesto tratando de evitar una sonrisa -_Espera... Como entraste a __**"MI"**__ casa?_- cruzó sus brazos y se acercó a la pequeña maid, la McGarden no sabía que hacer, como explicarle que perdió una apuesta obligándola vestir y actuar como una maid para Gajeel.  
-_Y-yo, yo quería prepararte algo para cenar_- Levy bajo su rostro, sentía como esos ojos rojos la reprochaban. El Redfox estaba muy cerca de ella, su intención no era reprocharla, sino aprovechar la vista en que dejaba el escote del pequeño traje. Sonrió de lado y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirará a los ojos.  
_-Dime! como llegaste aquí?_- los ojos de Levy se cristalizaron, quería llorar, no quería que el dragón slayer de hierro se enojará con ella, apartó la vista para no seguir viéndolo.  
-_Yo perdí una apuesta contra Lu-chan y Mira, ellas me obligaron a vestirme y actuar como una maid para ti y entre aquí con una copia de la llave, Mira me la dio_- Gajeel sonrió y limpió con la otra mano algunas lágrimas que empezaron a caer por la mejilla de la maga.  
-_Tendré que hablar seriamente con esas dos_- Levy volvió a mirar los ojos del Redfox. Hablar con sus amigas? A que se refería? -_Debo darles las gracias y decirles que la próxima sólo hace falta que me envíen a la Chibi que a mi me gusta_- la peliazul aún no procesaba lo que el moreno le acababa de decir, el acortó la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los de ella, Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego los cerró para corresponder el beso  
-_Creo que me está gustando más el sabor a malteada de tus labios que el hierro que tanto amo_- susurró Gajeel volviendo a besar a la maga.

* * *

Lo he terminado en una noche (lo soñé y me desperté a mitad de la noche para escribirlo) después de leer **Metallic Kiss **de** Lamoco13**...

PD: Este fic esta dedicado a **Lamoco13**. Gracias, has sido de mucha inspiración para mi X3

Bye Bye...


End file.
